Ren'ai♥Rider
|type = Single |artist = Buono! |album = Café Buono! |released = February 6, 2008 February 13, 2008 (Single V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD single, CD+DVD, Single V, digital download |recorded = 2007 |length = 16:08 |label = |producer = Takigawa Hiroshi |Last = Honto no Jibun 1st single (2007) |Next = Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! 3rd single (2008) }} Ren'ai♥Rider (恋愛♥ライダー; Love♥Rider) is Buono!'s 2nd single. The single was released on February 6, 2008 in two editions: one regular and one limited edition. The limited edition includes a DVD and trading card. The single V version was released on February 13, 2008. The title track was used as the second ending theme of the anime Shugo Chara!. This song sold 35,254 copies, and peaked at #7 on the weekly Oricon charts. The single V sold 5,530 copies, and peaked at #6 on the weekly Oricon charts. Tracklist CD #Ren'ai♥Rider #Janakya Mottainai! (じゃなきゃもったいないっ!; Otherwise, It's a Waste!) #Ren'ai♥Rider (Instrumental) #Janakya Mottainai! (Instrumental) Limited Edition DVD #Honto no Jibun Performance (07.09.30 Yokohama BLITZ) Multiangel Single V #Ren'ai♥Rider (Music Clip) #Ren'ai♥Rider (Music Clip Making) #Ren'ai♥Rider (Close Up Version) Featured Members *Tsugunaga Momoko *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Suzuki Airi Single Information ;Ren'ai♥Rider *Lyrics: Iwasato Yuuho *Composition: AKIRASTAR *Arrangement and Guitar: Nishikawa Susumu *Bass: Noza Morio *Drums: Muraishi Masayuki *Keyboard: eji *Synthesizer Programming: Nakayama Nobuhiko *Chorus: Nishina Kaori *Recording Engineer: Sato Masahiko, Su_ka_no *Mixing Engineer: Yamada Naoki *Dance Choreography: Nishida Issei"6/7(水) 番組後記(ゲスト：人気振付師 西田一生)" (in Japanese). HITS ONE powered by Billboard JAPAN (via TBS Radio Blog). 2017-06-07. *Music Video: Inoue Tsuyoshi ;Janakya Mottainai! *Lyrics: Kawakami Natsuki *Composition: Kobayashi Tetsuya *Arrangement: Chino Yoshihiko TV Performances *2008.02.10 Haromoni@ *2008.02.11 Uta Doki! Pop Classics *2008.02.15 MUSIC JAPAN Concert Performances ;Ren'ai♥Rider *Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts Nenjuumukyuu~ *Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '08~ *Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Nakayoshi Battle Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Berryz Kamen vs Cutie Ranger~ *Buono! Kessei 1 Shuunen Kinen FC Special Live ~Rock'n Buono!~ *Buono! Live 2009 ~Hybrid ☆ Punch~ *Buono! Live ~Rock'n Buono!~ 2 *Buono! First Live 2009 ~Winter Festa~ *Hello! Project 2010 WINTER Kachou Fuugetsu ~Shuffle Date~ *We are Buono! Buono! LIVE TOUR 2010 *Buono! Live Tour 2010 ~Rock'n Buono!~ 3 *Buono! Live 2011 winter ~Re;Buono!~ *Buono! Live Tour 2011 summer ~Rock'n Buono!~ 4 *Buono! LIVE 2012 “R・E・A・L” *PIZZA-LA Presents Buono! Delivery LIVE 2012 ~Ai wo Otodoke!~ *Sashihara Rino Produce Dai Ikkai Yubi Matsuri ~Idol Rinji Sokai~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Berryz Koubou Matsuri *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Buono! Festa 2016 *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Buono! Live 2017 ~Pienezza!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 WINTER ~FULL SCORE~ - Morito Chisaki, Kasahara Momona, Hirose Ayaka, Niinuma Kisora (part of a medley) ;Janakya Mottainai! *Buono! Kessei 1 Shuunen Kinen FC Special Live ~Rock'n Buono!~ *Buono! Live 2009 ~Hybrid ☆ Punch~ *Buono! Live ~Rock'n Buono!~ 2 *Buono! Live Tour 2011 summer ~Rock'n Buono!~ 4 *Buono! Festa 2016 *Buono! Live 2017 ~Pienezza!~ Oricon Chart Positions ;Single Daily & Weekly Ranking ;Yearly Ranking Total reported sales: 35,254 ;Single V Total reported sales: 5,530 Trivia *This was Buono!'s lowest selling single until "Gachinko de Ikou!". References External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project **Single V: Hello! Project *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Ren'ai♥Rider, Janakya Mottainai! cs:Renai Rider Category:2008 Singles Category:Buono! Singles Category:Shugo Chara! Themes Category:3 Members Line-Up Category:2008 DVDs Category:Buono! DVDs Category:2008 Single Vs Category:Theme Songs